Neon is the new black
by chihana
Summary: Dick shouldn't be allowed to buy clothes. Ever. DickTim.


**This is for Ari's fluff war on tumblr. It's my first time writting DickTim, I hope it's ok! Thanks to wisiaden for betaing it for me!**

* * *

Tim stared.

"What?" Dick said with a kicked puppy look on his face. "You don't like it?"

Tim kept staring.

They were in a clothing store in the mall, and Dick was by far the most flamboyant thing in the whole place. While it was true that Dick looked like a fashion model, not even he could pull off that outfit. It just wasn't possible.

Actually Tim was wondering how did he even find those clothes in the store. It was a respectable business after all. Maybe he had snuck them in from another one.

Dick wouldn't stop fidgeting, trying to get Tim to answer since the younger man was obviously lost in his thoughts. Instead, he was getting everybody else's attention. It wasn't until Tim heard some giggles right behind him then he noticed it and dragged Dick back to the changing room.

"Dick, tell me, how could you think that this outfit would be appropriate for the party? I can't even begin listing all the things wrong with it!"

The puppy look made another appearance.

"Come on, is not *that* bad!"

"Look Dick. Just. Stay there for a while. I'll get you something to wear."

Some minutes later, Tim arrived with a bundle of clothes under the arm that would be actually appropriate for a party. All of them looked great, and Tim congratulated himself for his good fashion sense while he hid Dick's clothing choices away. Though it wasn't all that difficult to get something that would look good on that body. Maybe Dick should get some merit for finding something that actually wouldn't.

Neon leopard print. Tim shivered while returning it to the shelf.

As he got back to Dick, he found even more stares fixed on the two of them that before. And this time there was no joking around. It wasn't that Dick loved attention, clearly. He was just so used to it that he wouldn't even notice all the stares his backside got as he grabbed the bags and they left the store. Tim was starting to regret his choices. Baggy neon pants would have done perfectly. To hell with etiquette, Tim was having a possessive moment now.

"Dick, are you sure you want to wear this? Don't you like what you choose before better?"

"Oh? But Timmy, I thought you said they weren't appropiate." Dick turned around and noticed Tim frowning and looking at nowhere in particular.

"Tim? Is there something wrong?" he stopped in the middle of the mall and dropped the bags to the floor, grabbing Tim shoulders. "Tim what's wrong? You looked so glad about the clothing a moment ago. Is everything ok?"

"What? Please Dick, don't be dramatic." Tim glanced around. "There's people staring, we can't stop here just like that."

"Don't be silly, there's nobody watching." Lies. Dick had to bend down a bit so his eyes would be at the same level that Tim's and were those people leering? Of course they were. "Seriously Timmy, tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong!" Tim was getting more nervous every second that passed. "Let's move, we can't stop here. It just occurred to me that I shouldn't make you wear anything you didn't like." He stepped away from the taller man and tried to keep walking. "Let go, Dick! It's nothing you should be worried about." Tim huffed. "Do whatever you want. I'm leaving now."

But Dick would have none of that. Instead he dragged Tim closer and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, practically a brush of the lips, but even after six months going out together, Dick's kisses still managed to make Tim lightheaded. So when Dick finally let him go, Tim was completely flustered.

He glanced around and noticed people watching them wide eyed. Someone whistled. Blushing harder, he stared at the floor instead. He couldn't help the silly smile that creept on his face.

"Will you tell me now what's got you so worried?" Dick frowned.

"It's nothing now" Tim finally answered. Dick got closer again, and upon noticing he was smiling he snorted and grabbed Tim's hand, tugging him towards the exit.

"Come on, gorgeous. I don't know what happened but I think we've spend enough time here. We'll get one of those independent films you like on the way home."

"You just want to leave now because you realized how embarrassing are your fashion choices and felt the weight of everybody's stares."

"No way, it's just late. My fashion sense is fine. Yours is just boring. And there were people staring?"

"Yeah, should I be worried?"

"What do you think?" Still walking, Dick pecked him on the cheek. "I love you, Tim."

Tim squeezed his hand in response and smiled.

"I love you too."

"Good to know, because tomorrow we are coming back and it will be my turn to choose your outfit."


End file.
